The present invention relates to lamp assembly devices, and particularly to a rapid assembled and detached structure of a lamp. By the design of the present invention, a user can assemble the lamp rod by inserting it into the lamp seat easily; thus, the lamp is detachable for storage and transfer with a smaller volume.
The prior art buckling structures of lamps, such as wall lamps, seat lamps, or stand lamps, are assembled by screwing studs with nuts. Not only collision events easy occur, but also the locking tools (for example, spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary in assembly. In assembly, the wires will expose so as to generate electric shock. Moreover, the assembly work is tedious and thus it is unsuitable for being assembled by the users themselves. Thus generally, the wire winding box is assembled with the inserting rod before sale. Thereby, the cost is high and a larger space is necessary for transfer and storage.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a rapid assembled and detached structure of a lamp which comprises a retaining seat, a lamp seat and a connector. The receiving hole is formed in the retaining seat. A bottom end of the receiving hole is mounted with a conductive receptacle. An outer side of the retaining seat is installed with an embedding hole. A lamp seat at a lower end of the retaining seat. A center of the lamp seat has a locating hole. After the retaining seat is installed in the locating hole of the lamp seat. The embedding hole of the retaining seat is communicable to the through hole of the lamp seat. A connector is received in the retaining seat. A bottom end of the connector has a conductive plug capable of being inserted into the receptacle. A receiving groove is formed on the connector and a reed is locked to the receiving groove.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.